


Long time no see

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Dorks, Drinking & Talking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm serious I don't know where that came from, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the world just needs more Shanks x Buggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shanks and Buggy were roommates in college. They – quite literally – walk into each other twelve years after the last time they saw each other.Originally meant as a one-shot but now expanded ! Stay tuned for more chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit OOC because I really don't know how to write those in a modern AU, I tried my best >_<  
> Reviews and comments are always appreciated <3

Buggy is tired. He enjoys his job but the people he has to deal with sometimes... he wishes he could just cut them into pieces and throw them into the sea. Like, this morning only, he had to call five different people from the same company to track a parcel that someone lost between a boat and a train. How can people be so stupid ? Fortunately, the shipping company he works at recognizes his merits and he got a promotion recently for his good works. That means more money, but also more work and more annoying people to deal with. Which is why, as he leaves the almost empty building on Friday night, his only wishes are a warm dinner and a good night of sleep.

 

After crossing the street, Buggy searches his pockets for his wallet, anticipating his public transports card for the subway, and doesn't notice he's walking right into someone. The other person doesn't see him either, apparently, as theirs shoulders bump, destabilizing Buggy – his hands are stuck in his pockets and he's cursing his day –, and so, he falls. He barely has the time to yelp before he lands on his ass, groaning. "Ouch ! Can't you watch where you're walking ? I have no time for this !" Buggy stands up, dusting himself, and only then casts a look at the responsible for his state.

Said man is looking at his feet and awkwardly scratching the back of his head, apologetically smiling. "Sorry, seems like we were both distracted. Long day, long week, we have it all."

Buggy blinks. Something's familiar. Not the black clad shoulders and strong-built body – not that Buggy cares anyway –, maybe the voice though it's somehow gruffier than he remembers, but above it all the bright red hair he would recognize anywhere. He tilts his head, lifting up an eyebrow in interrogation, "Shanks ?" Shanks used to be his roommate back in college and he recalls their antics as clear as day. They said they'd keep in touch after leaving the university, but they moved to different states and failed to see each other again. It was a fiery friendship, that only lasted for a few years and, well, sometimes Buggy kind of misses it – in the privacy of his head.

The other lifts his head up and silently studies Buggy, seemingly confused. After a moment though, his eyes light up in recognition. "What, no way ! Buggy, is that you ?"

"Of course it is", he smiles, and grabs his friend for a quick hug. When he pulls back, he teases, "You're as clumsy as before."

"Come on, you're no better", Shanks elbows him. "What are you doing now ? I can't believe you're actually wearing a suit. Where have your loose pants gone ?"

Buggy laughs at that, "Says the one that wouldn't wear anything but flip-flops back then !"

"Hey, everyone's gotta get a job at some point", the redhead shrugs. "Speaking of which, you haven't answered my question."

Buggy rolls his eyes. "Geez, you're always so curious and pressing... Fine, fine, I'm sales manager at a shipping company, _hence_ the suit."

"Nice", Shanks beams. "Looks like your all-nighters weren't for nothing in the end, I'm glad you found a good job." Squinting his eyes, he adds, "You like your job, right ?"

The blue-haired man chuckles. "I do. The people I have to deal with on a daily basis, on the other hand..." He sighs, "Ah, I wish they wouldn't exhaust me is all."

Shanks hums thoughtfully. "Why don't we go eat and drink somewhere ? We both look like we need it, and I'd love to catch up with you. What do you say ?"

"You know what ? Getting old suits you well, you're having good ideas. I'm in", Buggy answers, and he lets his old friend take the lead as they wander through the city.

 

It's been more than a decade, Buggy feels like he's getting older just thinking about the numbers, but they're not old enough that time left its imprint on them. Sure, they've build up a bit, hair has grown and half of their wardrobe has changed but they're still recognizable. Just a bit older, and hopefully wiser.

During the walk he learns Shanks is now an accountant at a law firm – his suit looks so expensive – and he moved to the city when he was hired just a few months ago, after a year spending most of the time in mission abroad for his former employer. The redhead owns a small flat that's actually not so far from Buggy's own place, and they're already making plans for drinks and films together like old times before reaching their destination.

They stop at a fancy new restaurant Shanks heard about earlier in the week, he insists they go there because his colleagues at work told him their bar is top notch. Buggy happily complies, he's always up for a good drink after a good meal.

Dinner goes by in a blink, plates emptied soon after they've reached the two men's table. Coincidentally, both skipped lunch at work so they were pretty hungry, and barely spoke while eating, mainly commenting on how good the food is.

Once dessert plates are cleared and drinks ordered, Shanks leans back in his chair, sighing contentedly. "Phew, I'm full."

Buggy chuckles, "That makes two of us." Then he puts his elbows on the table, holding his hands together and setting his chin atop them. "So, Red-Hair, tell me more about that new fancy life of yours. Any crispy stories for me ?", he smirks.

"Nah, not that much", Shanks dismisses with a waving hand. "Alright, I'm lying, I travelled a lot and it was awesome."

"I bet ! Where did you go ?"

"Well, except for Antarctica, I've set foot on every continent at least twice."

Buggy whistles in awe. "That's more than I can say, I've only seen Europe and the Americas."

"There are some really cool places to visit, really kind people to meet out there. I find it amazing how different we are yet we're all from the same planet, don't you ?"

Buggy suspiciously looks at Shanks and states, "I'm not drunk enough for that kind of philosophical debate..."

Just on cue, their waiter comes back from the bar with their respective drinks, disposes them on the table with a smile and makes his way back to the counter.

Clinking his glass against the other's, Shanks toasts, "To friends !", before gulping down a large sip. "Alright, change of topic."

Buggy smiles as Shanks is visibly embarrassed by his previous subject of conversation, but doesn't comment. He'll have plenty of time for that. He knows Shanks is a chatty drunk, which he soon will be, so he bets the redhead will give him a reason or two to tease him.

 

They talk for a while about travels, movies and TV shows, the music they loved and the ones they're ashamed to have ever listened to – but at least they're ashamed _together_. Two drinks down, the third on its way, Buggy is buzzed but still lucid, Shanks on the other side is visibly tipsy.

Said redhead's gaze is lingering on Buggy's hands, and before the observed one has the time to react, the watcher blurts out, "Aren't you married yet ?"

Buggy blinks at the unexpected question. "Nah, noone stayed and I have to say I didn't really fight for them either. I'm fine with being single." He frowns in curiosity, "What about you ?"

Shanks looks to the side, humming. "Me neither." Shrugging, he sports back his usual lopsided smile and explains, "I feel like I'm surrounded by married couples and babies : most of the people around our age are in this case, at work, in the streets..." He chuckles and adds, "Even when I go to the sports room they do couples yoga now !"

"I know, right ? Then again, who cares ? It's not like we're old anyways, we're not doomed to end up alone." Buggy frowns in thought, then snorts, "Especially _you_."

Shanks tilts his head, frowning. "What do you mean ?"

His blue-haired friend scoffs at him, "Oh, come on, you always got all the girls !"

"What are you talking about ? You had girlfriends too."

Out of the blue, Buggy remembers he started to date girlfriends to distract his mind from his roommate. He shoves the long forgotten thought away, takes in a deep breath, and amends, "Yeah, yeah. But I bet you're still sleeping in a different bed every night."

Shanks huffs out a much offended, "I wasn't."

Buggy rolls his eyes. "Liar."

"Not _every_ night. And no, I'll have you known that I have refined tastes and wouldn't get in bed with each and every gendered person."

Buggy starts at that, hopes it remained unnoticed but can't help being curious. " _Gendered_ ? I didn't know you were into men."

Shanks's eyes widen just a bit, then he looks to the side and scratches the back of his head just like he did after the pedestrian crossing earlier today. The sight is strangely endearing. "Yeah... I, uh... discovered that later on."

Now that's an interesting piece of information. Buggy always knew he was bisexual but he never assumed his attraction towards men until after college. He always noticed Shanks was hot, though, and being roommates for four whole years didn't really help in that matter. That might have been why he didn't call the redhead after they moved to different states. Not that he'll admit it out loud. For starters, he was much too shy to try anything back then with a guy whatsoever, and Shanks was more than officially a ladies' man. And his friend, a good one at that, and Buggy would never have risked that. So, it's a bit surprising to learn that in the end, Shanks is attracted to men too. Would he find Buggy to his tastes ? He'd better not delve into such thoughts but... the idea is appealing.

Shanks clears his throat, and asks sheepishly, "Did I say something embarrassing again ?"

Buggy shakes his head, "No ! Sorry." Then he has a weird little laugh and amends, "It's all fine by me, I'm just surprised."

The redhead sighs, seemingly relieved. "Some people react... strangely, sometimes. I hoped you wouldn't be one of them."

Buggy cracks a smile. "Hey, come on, I'm your friend, right ?"

Shanks hums, giving a quick nod.

Good, friends talk to each other and Buggy wants to know more about that undiscovered side of his red-haired former roommate. "So, tell me more, when did you find that out ?", he inquires.

Shanks bites his lower lip – Buggy feels hotter all of a sudden – and starts to fidget with the straw in his drink. "A few years ago. My first time was with a long-haired man... he kinda reminded me of you."

Buggy nearly chokes on his drink at that. "Wait, what ?"

Shanks lightly hunches his shoulders, "Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you, it's just the hair, he... I mean... it's nothing. I, uh, that's stupid, nevermind." He keeps fidgeting with his straw as if there's more, and Buggy's having none of it.

"Hey, hey, you started telling something now you spit it, I don't care how embarrassing it is", Buggy presses.

"It's just...", he sighs. "You know when I said I discovered I was into men way after college ? That's when I was _sure_ about it. The thing is, I've been asking myself questions since a little before."

Buggy squints, "Go on."

"Actually, it started in college."

"Go on..."

Shanks is pointedly not looking at Buggy, which becomes very suspicious. "There's this one guy I started to find attractive and since then I've always wondered..."

Buggy interrupts, internally boiling, "Who's the guy ?"

His eyes fixed on the straw he doesn't dare to move anymore, he plainly states, "My roommate in college."

The information hits Buggy like a brick in the face, and if the shock is as violent, the outcome is much more welcome. Shanks finds him hot. Shanks finds _him_ hot. And they're both single now, from what he's gathered earlier. Mouth slightly agape, Buggy finally connects all the dots and realizes that he has another shot at being more than Shanks's friend. This evening is becoming more interesting by the second. Pumped up by his newlyfound confidence, he smirks, "Wait, you had the hots for _me_ ?"

Shanks's eyes widen again, and he holds his hands in a defensive stance, "No, it's not like that, as I said I found it weird, being attracted to a guy in the first place so I couldn't act on it or anything. I just... wondered..." His voice fades out, clearly cut out by apprehension.

"About what ?", Buggy pries further.

Shanks's eyes briefly flick to Buggy's lips, and his voice comes out almost like a whisper. "What it'd be like to kiss you ?"

Buggy feels his cheeks getting warmer but doesn't flinch, "Go on."

"I... will you kill me if I said I stole a glance or two when you left the bathroom's door open ?" Shanks ducks his head between his shoulders.

The blue-haired man smirks and answers, "You're not the only one."

"Say what now ?" Shanks frowns.

"Yeah, I didn't tell it until later just like you, but I always knew I was into men too. I just got pretty good at hiding it", Buggy explains.

Shanks stares blankly for a while, before his trademark smile is back – and his confidence, apparently – "Wait, so _you_ had the hots for me ?"

"Maybe."

"Why didn't you tell me ?"

"Huh, I don't know, maybe because you were _not into guys_ back then and I was fine having you as a friend ?" Buggy sarcastically asks.

"Fair enough." Humming, Shanks adds, "What about now ?"

Buggy feels hot all of a sudden. Is the redhead implying-

"Would you tell me if you wanted to be more than friends ?"

"I... guess so ?", he tries.

"That's not an answer." Shanks is looking intently at him and he has trouble not looking at the redhead's lips so close yet so far from his, on the other side of the table.

Buggy gulps. "I... wouldn't mind knowing either. What it's like to kiss you."

The silence that falls upon their table seems to last for ages before Shanks smiles and offers, "You know what ? I think you're going to see my place earlier than we originally planned."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I planned this story as a one-shot but the more I read it, the more the end frustrates me, so here you go...

Shanks and Buggy look at each other, down their drinks, leave their table in silence, pay at the counter, and in no time they're outside the restaurant and into the chill of the night. Good thing Shanks lives close by. Buggy chuckles at the thought.

"What's so funny ?"

"You taking me back to your place. Imagine that twelve years ago."

"Yeah, I know, I'm pretty slow. But the irony ! We literally _lived together_ for four years !"

Buggy rolls his eyes. "I think I remember that, thank you."

"Any complaints ?"

He shrugs, "Nah, just remembering how much of an exhibitionist you were, I wonder how I did not simply leave you alone back there, you were driving me nuts spending most of your time half naked."

Shanks starts walking down the street, frowning. "It's not like I was showing off, I'm just more comfortable that way."

"Sure you were !" Buggy lets out a startled laugh, almost choking on it, "But damn you, 'cause you don't know what it's like to live with someone _that hot_ right under your nose and not being able to..." He trails off, looking to the side at the redhead intently listening to him. "Well, you know... get closer to you", he blushes.

Shanks lifts his head up to gaze at the stars and lets a smirk grow on his face before he declares, "Oh, I know what it's like alright."

"Yeah, about that", Buggy squints.

Shanks turns to him, "Hmm ?"

"How come you had a crush on me and I never knew ?", Buggy plainly asks.

"I don't know if I'd call it a _crush_ , until now. The thing is... we rocked as roommates and I really liked you as a friend, but there was that weird thing with finding you... hot. I never felt that for a man before..."

The blue-haired sales manager beams at that, "You mean I was the first man you found attractive ? Flashy !"

Shanks scratches the back of his head – Buggy vaguely wonders why he's so cute when he does that – and admits, "Well... yeah. It was weird because I've seen other men naked before, we've both been playing sports so you know what I'm talking about, but... I don't know, you're the first I've wanted to... touch." The redhead looks shyly to his friend and adds, "What about you ? You never told me anything either."

Buggy hums, the other is drunk enough to talk about his feelings from back then but not too much that he loses track of the conversation – which is a good thing, because he's planning to have sex with him quite soon and he doesn't want to abuse someone whose mind isn't clear enough to give explicit consent – so he decides to open himself up a little for the occasion. "Fair enough", he sighs. "While _you_ have been in the closet for so long you've lost track of time-"

Shanks interrupts, "You still were, nobody knew about it."

Buggy grunts. "Alright, alright. Still, I knew I was into men since high school. So yeah, when I meet my designated roommate on the campus and he happens to be both super cool _and_ hot, I wonder which deity I upset."

"Oh, come on, you could have told me."

"Right. To the guy with a million girlfriends. You know I started dating girls too _because of you_ ?"

Shanks starts at that, "Wait, what ?"

"You were always showing off, taking girls out and bringing them home... you know I never forgot the time you stole _my_ bed. I literally burned the sheets", Buggy spits.

Shanks ducks a bit, "Ah, sorry about that one, I was _really_ drunk."

The other grumbles, "Sure, you puked everywhere afterwards."

Shanks fidgets with his shirt's collar. "But... Why did you start dating then ? I don't understand."

Buggy comes to a stop, waits for Shanks to stop and turn around to face him, and inhales deeply. Scowling, he explains, "You are hot. I kinda wanted to be with you and you dated and had sex with other people right under my nose. Was I supposed to stay here and just watch, be jealous and swallow it all ?"

Shanks pales a little, scratches the back of his head – Buggy idly wonders if he hurt him somehow – and apologizes, "Sorry about that. I was a jerk to you and I didn't even know." He sighs and asks, "Is that why you wouldn't call me after we moved ?"

Buggy turns his head to intently stare at the closest street light. His pulse quickens as he understands Shanks might have understood more than it seemed... he sighs, dropping his head in defeat and admits, "Yeah. I guess I've been a jerk too."

Shanks walks towards his friend, his smile comforting, and holds a hand out to rest on Buggy's shoulder. As he squeezes it, he quietly says, "Then I'm glad we grew up."

Buggy looks at the redhead that could have broken his heart back then, realizes that the same person is making it beat so fast right now, looks into his eyes and wonders if they've always been this gorgeous. He removes a stray hair strand from Shanks's face and tucks it behind his left ear, lets his finger linger on the warm skin of his neck before resting them on his collar. And he doesn't think twice before blurting out, "Can I kiss you ?", and he hopes he didn't sound as pleading as he feels.

The redhead's smile grows up by just an inch, he whispers, "Thought you'd never ask", and then his lips are on Buggy's and he's in heaven.

Buggy's right hand tangle up in Shanks's shirt while he feels the one on his shoulder dragging him closer. The redhead's mouth is warm and soft, his breath smelling faintly of alcohol but he supposes he's no better, and he doesn't really care. What's more of interest is the tongue licking at his lower lip, prodding entrance, and he has to repress the sudden urge to suck on the wet muscle. As Buggy gasps for air Shanks's tongue plunges into his mouth, exploring and licking its way around. The blue-haired man lets out a pleased moan at the intrusion, allowing the other to fully take control of the kiss that's making him melt.

Shanks's hands wander up and down Buggy's back, pulling him closer and flush against his own chest – they feel nice even through the shirt and suit, Buggy is eager to feel them against his naked skin.

Spurred by the intensity of the moment, Buggy catches Shanks by the nape of his neck to enjoy his mouth at the fullest, when the redhead pulls back, panting for air.

His eyes are half-lidded, clouded by desire, his lips swollen and pink from the kiss, he's panting and Buggy thinks he's never seen Shanks _that_ hot before. The redhead looks to the side and suddenly blushes, remembering that they're still in public. He takes a step back, looks at Buggy, bites his lip – and it's _oh_ so sexy, Buggy totally needs to see more of that side of Shanks – and breathlessly chuckles, "Grown-ups, right..."

Buggy quirks up an eyebrow at that, "Embarrassed, are you ?" He smirks, "You're cute like that."

Said cutie furiously blushes and pouts, "Am not !"

Exploding in laughter, Buggy catches his old friend by the waist and brings him close enough to whisper in his ear, "Shall we move to a more _private_ place then ?"

The redhead regains a semblance of composure as he straightens up, eyeing Buggy from eye to toe. After a short moment though, he catches Buggy by the arm and leads him through the last two blocks until they reach his place – and Buggy notes that they really don't live far from each other.

As the accountant searches for his keys in front of his appartment complex, Buggy can't help but watch – admire – him. Kind of like good wine, Shanks became better with time. Yup, Buggy's _that_ drunk.

After fumbling for a while with the keyhole, Shanks opens the door and invites Buggy inside. The other wastes no time and follows him to the elevator.

As soon as the doors are locked behind them, they're making out again, like horny teenagers unable to keep their hands to themselves. They get drunk out of each other's taste and they pull apart almost reluctantly when the elevator stops and the doors open again – almost, because they know they can have this _and then more_ as soon as they reach their destination.

Shanks has trouble again at the door to his flat, but this time it's because Buggy's pressing him against it, peppering the back of his neck with kisses, each one more urgent than the last.

They almost trip inside when the redhead manages to open the door, and a startled Buggy blinks into the foreign room, "Oh. Here we are."

Shanks locks the door behind him, breathes and looks into Buggy's eyes. "You, and me, alone in a room. Long time no see."

Buggy smirks, "Let's make the better out of it, shall we ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...obviously there will be a third chapter :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last chapter ! 
> 
> Sorry for keeping you waiting, to make it up to you here's 4k of smut :D  
> (Rating changed from T to E for obvious reasons, tags added)

Shanks steps towards Buggy, grabs his hips and pulls him closer for a kiss.

The redhead's lips are tender yet pressing, and Buggy wastes no time in returning the favor. He's hooked on Shanks's taste and feel against his mouth, and idly wonders what the rest of his skin tastes like.

The younger man feels hands making their way beneath his vest, warming his back and sides through his shirt, and realizes at that very moment that the redhead wears way too many clothes. And so does he.

Buggy breaks the kiss after a playful bite at Shanks's lower lip, breathing shallowly, and starts removing the other's vest.

Shanks chuckles at the motion but doesn't resist. "You in a hurry ?"

"I've been waiting long enough", Buggy deadpans.

Shanks blushes at the eagerness in his friend's tone and decides to bury his embarrassment in the crook of Buggy's neck, kissing and biting along the shell of his ear. All the while he swiftly removes Buggy's vest, sliding it along his arms and dropping it carelessly on the floor.

Buggy whimpers at a harder bite than before and grips the redhead's shirt almost hard enough to tear through it. He feels the smile against his neck when the next words are spoken, warm breath tingling his skin.

"I like when you moan."

Buggy feels hot and too confined in his pants all of a sudden. Praise kink, long time no see. It doesn't help when Shanks keeps on teasing his neck and his ear, even daring to suck at his collarbone as he pulls his collar down with the tips of his fingers. Buggy runs one of his hands through Shanks's hair in an attempt to ground himself but lets a low groan escape his lips.

Shanks looks up, straightening himself up and sporting his trademark lopsided smile, and holds his head just close enough so his breath tangles with Buggy's as he speaks. "I _really_ like your moans. And I'm gonna get more of those."

Another wave of lust coursing through his body, Buggy's going to lose it if they don't do something, and _fast_. "Say... where's your bedroom ?"

The accountant chuckles and points to a door at the end of a small corridor, "Over there. I'll hang up our vests in the closet, you wait for me there ?"

Buggy hungrily looks at his friend and smirks, "Don't take too long." With that he walks towards the designated door. As he enters the room he discovers a huge bed framed by a wooden bedhead and an assorted night table, the bed seems comfy so he doesn't waste time in letting go of his shoes and socks by the desk, and sprawling himself face first on the mattress, appreciating the feeling of fresh bed sheets. Just a few seconds after the hears the tell-tale clicking of a closing door.

A husky voice speaks behind him, "I see you've made yourself comfortable."

Buggy turns his head around to see a smirking Shanks, hands on his hips – just enough tension to strain the fabric of his shirt at the shoulders and pecs, and that's oh so hot – and looking awfully pleased by the view. Well, Buggy's kind of showing his ass right now so that shouldn't be surprising. He still wants to maintain a semblance of dignity and decides to turn around fully, arranging the pillow behind him to rest his neck and head properly as he watches Shanks walking towards the bed. "Could be better", he invitingly says.

Shanks crawls above Buggy and straddles him, carding a hand through blue hair as he approaches his face from his friend's. And he doesn't break eye contact as he asks, "What about now ?"

Very conscious of every single point of contact between him and the redhead, Buggy has trouble not just giving in to the urge of kissing Shanks. He answers, breathlessly, "Not bad."

Then Shanks leans in and kisses him hard, grinding his body against Buggy's. The friction almost aches considering the state Buggy's in, erection throbbing painfully inside the confine of his trousers, and he can't help the delighted sounds that echoes into their kiss.

The blue-haired man lets his hands wander freely on his friend's body, appreciating the warm skin and flex of the muscles underneath his fingers as soon as they made their way past Shanks's shirt. Speaking of which, said shirt is really starting to bother Buggy. He starts unbuttoning it, hurriedly breaking the kiss to see what he's doing and earning a questioning look from Shanks.

"You really had the hots for me, huh ?"

Scowling, Buggy stops his movements, "Shut up and help me."

Shanks chuckles, "Alright", and moves to sit on Buggy's hips, removing the last two fastened buttons and letting his shirt slide down his arms and onto the bed at his side.

All the while Buggy can't avert his eyes from the sight of the older man undressing himself. Strong hands and deft fingers loosening the buttons, taut muscles flexing with every movement, the curve of Shanks's shoulder when he tosses the piece of fabric aside... he wants him, right here, right now. Thus, he barely waits for Shanks to finish his show – Buggy swears the other's taking his time just to make him crazy – and starts unbuckling the redhead's belt.

This time Shanks frankly laughs.

Buggy glares. "What's so funny ?"

"Nothing, I just... You have no patience at all." And he laughs again.

Buggy sighs, then explains, "Sorry, I should take my time, it's just... you know..." Another sigh, and he looks expectantly at the redhead when he states, "I've wanted you for so long."

Shanks blushes at that, bites his lip and amends, "Yeah, I want you too." Then he leans in to capture Buggy's lips once again but is stopped by a strong hand on his torso.

The blue-haired man firmly states, "Nope, I said I wanted you, these clothes must go. Now."

The redhead raises an eyebrow but moves off Buggy and sits at his side, with an amused, "Aye, aye, Captain."

Buggy props himself up on his elbows, enjoying the view of a curious, mildly embarrassed but totally aroused Shanks by his side. Then he scrambles to reach the belt he'd start to unfasten and finishes undoing the redhead's trousers and socks – good thinking, Shanks left his shoes in the entrance. He makes a pause after discarding the clothes outside the bed, his look lingering on the obvious tent in Shanks's underwear. Buggy raises an eyebrow, smirking, and gazes up at Shanks, cheeks flushed red and mouth slightly parted in anticipation. He doesn't break eye contact as he crawls towards his former roommate, nor when he approaches his face from the throbbing bulge, and certainly not when he mouths at the clothed erection – that way he doesn't miss Shanks's eyes flutter shut and the strained moan his motion elicits.

Shallowly breathing, the older one presses, "You're a tease."

Buggy gives a big lick along the still confined shaft before answering, "You're one to talk", enjoying the way Shanks's breath catches in his throat.

Shanks looks at him, pupils dilated wide with lust and says, voice almost a plead, "I want you to touch me."

Now that's something he wasn't prepared for. This man, this strong man, this _hot strong smart fun and sexy_ man , asking for Buggy to please him ? Pray the heavens he doesn't _beg_ or Buggy will lose it completely. He inhales deeply, steeling himself and moves back up to kiss Shanks. Just a little bit slower than earlier, he's half drunk and eager but he doesn't want to be too rough for their first time – _their first time_ , Buggy feels giddy at the thought.

Shanks moans into his mouth and tugs at his lower lip playfully, inviting him further and deeper. Meanwhile his hands search the hairband through the already loose ponytail, and untie the long blue hair, carding all fingers within the silky soft mass and massaging the scalp underneath.

Buggy hums appreciatively, leaning into the touch and breaking the kiss to taste the salty skin down the redhead's neck, grazing the shoulder with his teeth when he reaches it but not quite biting. One of his hands wander to Shanks's chin, tilting it up to gain better access to his collarbone, licks along its dip and up the neck to finally suck on the sharp Adam's apple. Buggy hears – or rather _feels_ – the strangled noise Shanks makes and it shouldn't be that hot, but it is. He doesn't stop though, licking and biting here and there until the redhead's a quivering and moaning mess.

"So good..."

Buggy interrupts his ministrations with a knowing smirk, "Sorry, what?"

"It's _so_ good. The way you kiss me. I... God, I love your mouth", Shanks pants.

And Buggy is, once again, painfully aware of his own erection. He decides to alleviate some of the pressure by removing his own belt and trousers in a swift movement, not bothering to look where his clothes end up when he throws them away. Then he discards his shirt in a similar fashion before directing his full attention back to the main event. Buggy kisses his way down Shanks's torso, sucking at his nipples and licking along his happy trail, relishing in the pleased sounds and the occasional shiver.

Shanks arches his body just enough to guide him where it feels good – or so Buggy assumes, considering the small noises escaping the other's mouth –, runs his hands through Buggy's hair, reaching for the shoulders and the back hidden beneath, and touches them, scratches them when it gets a bit too intense, but it just arouses Buggy more.

When he reaches Shanks's boxer, Buggy slips a finger below the waistband, and tugs just enough to relieve some of the tension caused by the already stained fabric. He hears a sigh of relief before he removes the inept piece of clothing – seriously, it's a miracle they're still wearing anything at all.

The older man's breath hitches again when he feels Buggy's hand, circling him and tugging lightly, experimentally. His eyes flutter shut and he lets his head fall back on the pillows, abandoning himself to his friend's care and attention.

Buggy's heart skip a beat at the display of trust – and skin – and starts stroking faster, determined to make it up for the years they've missed, he wants it to be memorable _if only for a night_ – and he'll think about tomorrow later on, he's got more urgent matters at hand, pun intended.

Shanks bucks his hips in want, moaning and groaning and biting hip lip every now and then, and the view is oh so gorgeous to Buggy's taste. At some point though he lifts his head up and between shallow breaths, he quietly asks, "Hey, Buggy ?"

The younger man looks up, meeting lust-filled eyes. He acknowledgingly hums.

"I want you." The last word is merely more than a breath but it's spoken with such intensity in the look that Buggy instantly knows what the redhead is hinting at.

Buggy gulps, trying not to squeeze to hard where his right hand lay. "Do you h-"

"Top drawer", Shanks motions to the night table.

Buggy moves to the side of the bed and opens said drawer to unveil a couple of books, reading glasses, a box of paper tissues, a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. He retrieves the latter two and disposes them on the bed next to Shanks and he gets back to his previous occupation, delighted in the surprised and loud moan he gets when he thumbs the tip of Shanks's erection. Smirking, he asks, "How do you want me ?"

A panting Shanks answers, flush red all the way down his torso, "Inside me."

Buggy's brain freezes for a second – this guy is going to be the death of him, he _swears_ – before he releases Shanks from his grip to remove his own underwear, finally freeing his painfully hard cock. Then he grabs the lube bottle and opens it, glancing at Shanks who's still blushing madly but slowly opening his legs for him to gain better access to his ass. He sharply inhales as he pours a decent amount of fluid in his hand, remembering to warm it up a bit before applying it to... well... the hot tease waiting on the other side of the bed. God, he wants him right here, right now.

Shanks lowly hums and trembles as he feels Buggy's fingers slicking him, and whimpers when he feels a single one prodding the entrance and relinquishing just a few seconds after.

Buggy smiles deviously, the redhead can be a tease but he's going to be screaming his name by the end of this. He cautiously inserts a finger, feeling the stretch of the muscle around him, already wanting to feel the warmth _somewhere else_. "Are you okay ?", he still asks, not wanting to rush and hurt his friend.

Shanks grabs his unoccupied hand and squeezes it tightly, moaning, "Mmmore..."

After a couple of deep breaths to steel himself – seriously, too much is too much, Shanks is so hot it should be illegal –, Buggy inserts a second finger and starts working the other open.

The redhead becomes more vocal as the motions speed up a bit, "Yeah, more...", and a little more when Buggy adds a third finger, "F-fuck, that's good..."

Buggy doesn't even notice he's staring hungrily at Shanks, but when he locks eyes with him he's pretty sure the redhead is as famished as he is. Why waste time then ?

Shanks whimpers again when the blue-haired man removes his fingers, and swallows, eagerly watching Buggy put on a condom.

The younger man applies some more lube to his erection, just in case – he really, _really_ wants to fuck the redhead hard, better safe than sorry – and gently strokes himself. In a husky tone, he asks, "How do you want me ?"

As an answer, Shanks simply lies down, his erection leaking on his perfectly sculpted abs and his legs bent and parted, wordlessly inviting Buggy.

Said guest doesn't waste any more time and lunges forward to kiss the redhead, harder than before but that's the only way he can think of, to convey the myriad of feelings crushing through him at the moment : the want, the need, the trust, a bit of awe even if he can't explain why and something, _something else_ that he quite can't place his finger on.

Shanks breaks the kiss, tilting his head to the side, panting, and runs a hand through Buggy's hair, falling down on him and pooling around his shoulders. He looks almost hesitant, it sparks a doubt in Buggy's mind and he won't overlook it.

"Hey, you okay ?", he softly asks, "We don't have to go on if you don't want to."

When Shanks looks back at him – there's something fond in his eyes, Buggy notices – he cracks a smile and whispers, "I'm... fine, really. It's just... ah, never mind, it's stupid." And he kisses Buggy once more, hungrily, but his hands are shaking a little and Buggy's not stupid enough to let that go.

He's the one to break the kiss this time, and his eyes bore in the redhead's while he asks, still softly but with more intent, "You're sure you're okay ?"

"Yeah", Shanks whispers, averting Buggy's eyes and blushing furiously. "I really want this. I just... it feels like a first time."

Buggy's heart drops at the last sentence, remembering how he found himself thinking something similar earlier, and it beats so fast when he says, "But it's _our_ first time." He stifles an awkward laugh, then adds, "It's bound to be better than the other first times... right ?"

Shanks blinks, then chuckles, "You're such a dork", and places a quick kiss on Buggy's lips. "But yeah, I guess you're right."

Buggy sighs, smiling, and raises an eyebrow. "So, you still want to...?", he trails out.

"Damn right. Get over here", Shanks demands, as he catches the nape of Buggy's neck to bring him closer.

The younger man lets himself be dragged and pulled flush against the other's body, enjoying the warmth radiating from every square inch of bare skin, and plunges into the redhead's mouth as he assaults him with his tongue. All the while he fumbles with one of his hands between their bodies to guide himself towards Shanks's ass.

The redhead moans at the entrance, breathing deeply and clutching at Buggy's shoulders until he feels the other's hips against his own.

Buggy presses light kisses all over Shanks's neck as he waits for him to adjust. "Tell me when you're good", he quietly says when his lips brush past Shanks's ear.

The redhead hums and doesn't move for a few moments, then grinds up to meet Buggy's hips.

The blue-haired man groans – _so good so hot so tight so fucking perfect_ \- and breathes hard and clutches his jaw in an attempt to steel hims-

Shanks grinds harder and lets out a sinful moan.

Futile attempt. He interprets the sound as a "go" and starts moving, standing high on his arms to have a better view of the scene beneath him. At first he's slow, caring, almost loving – huh, where did _that_ come from ? – and taking in each detail : Shanks's half lidded eyes, clouded with want, his lips, slightly parted, still wet and swollen from the kiss, letting ragged breaths and lustful moans escape shamelessly, each new sound sexier than the previous one.

Then Shanks bites his lower lip, and asks, blushing like mad, "Harder... please ?"

Buggy groans – _so good so hot so tight so fucking perfect and now this ?_ -, pushes on his arms and stands back until he's sat on his knees and heels, grabs the redhead's ankles and raises them up to his shoulders. He doesn't miss the sultry gaze the redhead keeps on him, and feels way too hot all of a sudden. Well, if it's not going to last that long, better make it worth.

Shanks cries out at the first thrust, the angle somehow deeper allowing better sensations. He barely stifles a "Fuck", before he starts moaning louder than ever in sync with Buggy's rhythm.

It's overwhelming, every sense saturated with stimulation : the sight of Shanks flushed red, clutching at the bed sheets and biting his lip, the taste of his own sweat beading at his forehead and rolling down his temples mixing up with the spicy taste of Shanks's tongue lingering in Buggy's mouth like an afterthought, the sounds their bodies make when they meet and the redhead's pleasured moans and cries of "more, Buggy" and "fuck, it's so good", the softness of his skin and the firm grip on his thighs, pulling him forward, never letting him go too far, no, he wants him deeper and, _fuck_ , this is just heaven on a silver plate and Buggy's coming right here and then, a long and deep groan past his lips as he holds Shanks's legs pressed against his chest.

After a while Shanks moves one of his legs to the side, tiredly smiling, "Can I move ?"

Buggy blinks out from his high, "Yeah, sure, sorry", before he leans back and pulls out, mindful of the condom.

Shanks stretches his legs, humming in appreciation. "It's alright, it's been a while is all."

After tying up the condom and discarding it in the bin under the desk, the blue-haired man turns to face his friend. "That was _so_ good", he beams, before he notices Shanks is still hard. He frowns a little, a corner of his mouth still turned upwards, "Need a little help ?"

The redhead lazily grins, "I wouldn't mind. Don't feel like you _have to_ , though."

Buggy fondly smiles, "Nope. I want to make you feel good too."

"Okay then", Shanks offers, and leans back on the pillows, waiting for whatever Buggy has in store for him.

He settles between Shanks's legs, sitting straight on his knees and heels. Smiling at the older man, he touches his calves, and softly, gently, moves his hands up, caressing along his legs and thighs, grabbing at his hips – Shanks shivers – then moving up his sides and palming at his torso. When Buggy reaches the redhead's collarbones his hands trail down, still agonizingly slowly, until he reaches the other's erection and he finally takes it into his right hand, letting the other one wander freely around the displayed body. However, there's something he almost missed earlier that he wanted to do for a while, he's not going to lose a second occasion.

Shanks closes his eyes at the touch, all too close already from so much teasing and mind-blowing sex, and gasps when he feels Buggy's mouth around him. It's warm and wet and he finds himself fighting with the urge to buck his hips into Buggy's mouth. Instead he opens his eyes and simply looks at Buggy, bobbing his head up and down in a pure bliss. And Shanks starts babbling between moans and groans, "Fuck... I love your mouth... God, Buggy, you're so good..." until it's just too much and he barely has the time to warn before he comes with Buggy's name on his lips.

Buggy is so proud to have the redhead in a such a state, praising him even, that he indulges him – just for once – and doesn't pull back when Shanks comes in his mouth. He fights the gag as he pumps his hand to milk every drop of the redhead's orgasm, and catches the nearby tissue box as soon as he pulls out to spit everything.

A worried and sleepy-sounding Shanks puts a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, I'm sorry, I thought y-"

"I'm alright, I just... don't like the taste, but I'm alright, I wanted this", Buggy reassures him, nuzzling the crook of the redhead's neck. "You good ?"

"I'm... transcending good", Shanks beams before slumping down on the bed.

Buggy snuggles close to him and into his arms, nipping the stubble on the redhead's jaw and along his cheek, and is answered with a warm kiss on the forehead. He smiles, "So, how about that first time ?"

"Better th'n th'others", Shanks slurs, already falling asleep.

The younger man chuckles, "Good." Then he decides to let the other rest, and settles for enjoying the warmth of Shanks's skin until he falls into slumber as well. He absently traces the dips and curves of the redhead's arm and shoulder, smiling at the occasional sound or shiver.

Shanks looks peaceful and happy like a sated cat. Buggy's mind starts to be foggy from exhaustion but he thinks very clearly that _one_ , the comparison fits perfectly, because the other almost purrs right now, and _two_ , he could totally get used to cuddling Shanks.

His last thought before he falls asleep is for a red-haired purring cat, "Now you've done it. I'm crushing on you again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that wasn't really planned but... I kinda like this AU so here's more of it :3  
> Fluff incoming !

Morning comes by slowly, Buggy distantly feeling a warm hand caressing his shoulder, sliding down his arm... He stirs a little but not too much, enjoying the sensation. Fingers trace the dip of his hip, squeeze his thigh and only then he lets out a light moan.

He feels a tingling breath between his shoulderblades before a soft kiss is planted there, followed by a sleepy-sounding "Hey there."

Buggy blinks awake, with the stunning realization of being in Shanks's arms, having spent an awesome night, and well, having a crush on the redhead, once again.

"Slept well ?" Another kiss on his shoulder.

The blue-haired man contentedly sighs. "Yeah, like a cat." He feels the curve of a smile, Shanks's mouth still latched on his shoulder.

"Good", the other says, "Anything planned for today ?"

"Hmm, let me think. We're... Saturday ? Nah, nothing tremendous."

"How about we spend the day together then ?"

Buggy's face feels hot all of a sudden. _Does that mean they can have a remake of last night ? Does that mean Shanks would want to be more than friends ? Friends with benefits ? Boyfriends ? Where is this going ?_

A disappointed-sounding Shanks adds, "If you don't want to it's ok, I just-"

"N-no ! I, uh, I'd like to", Buggy stutters before he loses a chance at spending some quality time with the hottest man he knows.

"Great !" Shanks beams, and with that he leaves the bedroom and strides stark naked – allowing a perfect view of his perfectly toned body for Buggy to admire – towards one of the rooms they'd forgone the night before.

Buggy is kinda confused now : he thought they'd spend some time together, what is the redhead up to ? He decides to follow him and see what his problem is. _No need to make him want to stay if he's going to stay in another room..._ By the time he's finished his mental rant, Buggy has put his boxers back – he's not as much an exhibitionist as Shanks is, he doesn't know if the other has curtains and he certainly doesn't need the neighborhood to watch his fading morning wood, thank you very much –, he tied his hair back in a loose ponytail and he's entering the foreign room. Oh, it's a kitchen. Actually, an open kitchen next to a solid living room. Pretty decent flat indeed that the other has. He bets Shanks makes more money than he does. And he _is_ a bit jealous, not that he'd admit it out loud. Then he opens wide eyes as he sees his friend cooking.

Shanks is making scrambled eggs and bacon, complete with toast already served on a nearby plate, but above it all, he's wearing nothing more than an apron and Buggy kinda wants to take a picture because it's priceless. He doesn't though, because then the redhead has one his trademark lopsided smiles and asks, "You hungry ?"

The blue-haired man nods in approval, unable to detach his gaze from the other's lips, thus to form a coherent sentence, and makes his way towards the kitchen table. All of this seems... familiar. Of course, they've had breakfast together more often than not while they shared a room back in college, but it's not that kind of familiar. It's more like... coming back from holidays and find yourself back home. _Weird._ Buggy shrugs the feeling away, earning a questioning look from Shanks and answers by sticking his tongue out.

Shanks chuckles and finishes serving breakfast. Everything smells so good that Buggy's stomach growls. "Just on cue", the redhead hands out Buggy's plate.

The hungrier man all but dives in, enjoying the mixed flavors and the company of the man watching him from the other side of the table, smiling. Between bites, he compliments, "So good", and gets back to devouring his plate's contents.

Shanks chuckles again and starts eating as well, still wearing nothing than the ridiculous apron, but the sight is oddly endearing.

Every once in a while they exchange looks and smiles and it should be awkward but it's not. _Should it be ? They're friends after all_ , Buggy reminds himself. _Friends that had sex together... friends with benefits ?_ Alright, not being able to label their relationship kinda bothers Buggy, who frowns in thought.

Shanks raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong ?"

Buggy blinks twice before blurting out, "Are we still friends ?"

Shanks starts and blushes. "W-What do you mean, of course we are."

"Then last night..." Buggy trails out.

"No, it's not- I mean..." Shanks sighs and his blush intensifies. "I... wanna be with you, but it's okay if you don't, but I still wanna be friends and spend time with you anyway, even if there's no sex", he quickly explains.

Buggy tilts his head to the side. _Shanks is way too cute like this._ "Listen, I want to be with you too. I just- I didn't know what you wanted, so... sorry for my wording."

Shanks smiles, "So we're, like, together ?"

"I guess so."

A split second passes before both men burst out in laughter.

"Shanks, you're such a dork."

"You're no better."

"Okay, we're two dorks together, what do we do now ?"

"I propose Netflix and cuddling under the blankets."

"You speak my language."

Shanks winks, "I speak fluent weekend."

Buggy snorts.

Shanks finishes his breakfast then starts clearing the table from the empty dishes, reminding Buggy along the way of the fact that he wears nothing more than a small apron.

The blue-haired man secretly admires once again the body displayed in front of him. _You mean I get to have all of this and then more... for myself ? Lucky me._

Then the almost naked man removes his apron and goes to the bedroom.

Well, that doesn't help with the staring but hey, who's Buggy to complain?

When Shanks is back he's rolled in the blanket, his sexy bedhead barely emerging from the fluffy fabric. He installs himself on the sofa and invites his friend – boyfriend – , patting the sofa at his side.

Buggy  quickly complies, nestling himself close to Shanks under the covers. He looks up at the older man, receives a warm kiss on his forehead and he sighs contentedly. He could definitely get used to that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning : smut

After one too many episodes of the same TV show, Buggy starts yawning.

"You tired ?" Shanks asks.

"Dunno, I think I've just grown tired of the non-existent plot in the series." He stretches and leans into Shanks's form, getting as much warmth as possible from the body beside him... and notices all at once the redhead's erection pressing onto his side. " _You_ are not tired at all", he smiles.

Shanks hums as he positions in a way that his dick doesn't touch Buggy. "You're just so sexy", he says.

Buggy feels hot all of a sudden. Would the redhead be up for another round ?

Kisses on his shoulder and neck come as an answer, followed by a husky "You have such a perfect body..."

Buggy lowly moans and leans into the touch, not thinking twice about asking "You want it ?"

Shanks has a low chuckle. "Well, since we're here...", he trails out as his hand trails lower down Buggy's torso and towards his happy trail.

The aroused man turns around just enough to feverishly kiss Shanks, and when their lips part in a stolen breath he simply says, "Then take it."

"Shall we move to the bedroom then ?"

"Don't wanna defile your sofa, do you ?" Buggy snickers, but gets up nonetheless and follows the redhead through the apartment.

Shanks sits on his bed and motions to his side.

His younger friend – _boyfriend_ , Buggy keeps reminding himself – sits as well and kisses him eagerly.

The redhead's hands are soon all over him, touching, caressing, groping.

Buggy feels hot and constricted even though he's just wearing his boxers.

Then the same hands trail down lower, towards the hem of his underwear, tugging lightly but waiting for a reaction, for permission maybe.

Buggy lifts his hips just enough to make the other understand he wants the same thing, undressing himself with Shanks's help.

The redhead grabs Buggy's erection, earning a sigh of delight, and starts stroking gently.

The blue-haired man relishes the touch, leans into it, moans at every stronger stimulation and lets his head fall back in pleasure.

Shanks bites his lip, taking in the display of trust, delight and skin, and buries his aroused face in the crook of Buggy's neck, biting and licking his way down his throat.

In mere minutes Buggy's a quivering and moaning mess, shivering over each thrust of the other's hand, almost pleading for more.

Shanks guides him down on the mattress, his other hand still stroking. Then he straddles him, his own erection hanging low and touching Buggy's.

The blue-haired man whimpers and opens one eye at the contact. "Want me to...?", he trails out, his hand already taking Shanks's cock and working out a few experimental strokes.

Shanks arches his back and lets out a long moan.

Buggy raises an eyebrow. "Wait, I have an idea." He grabs them both – barely, his hands are large but still – and starts stroking gently. The contact of the other's heated skin plus the palm of his hand rapidly seems unbearable and he feels the urge to stroke faster, harder.

The redhead's hands fall on his torso, feeling his pecs and abs, caressing his sides, grabbing his hips. All the while he's leaning into Buggy's touch, moaning with every other stroke, calling Buggy's name in between a stream of light curses. "Fuck, Buggy... hah... so good, keep g- oh shit..."

Buggy smirks at Shanks's babbling, he always dreamed of seeing the redhead like this and it's like Christmas on a silver plate. He keeps going, as he feels his orgasm building up, and enjoys the sight of the redhead straddling him, begging him to continue.

Shanks puts his left hand over Buggy's and them both, helping him along each stroke with a slightly harder grip.

Feeling his own release approaching, Buggy pants and moans, barely has the time to warn, "Sh-Shanks... I'm..."

The redhead tightens his grip on them both as Buggy comes, the other's orgasm enough of a trigger for his own.

After a few off-beat strokes Shanks releases them and Buggy's hand, which limps at his side with a contented sigh. "Phew, that was good."

"Yeah." A silence, then, Shanks adds, "We made a mess of ourselves."

Buggy looks down at his torso, full of his release and Shanks's, then up to meet a similarly coated hand – remembering only then that his own should be equally gross. "Ew."

Shanks laughs, "Come on, let's take a shower."

Buggy blinks – another thing he'd dreamed of doing with the redhead but he never had the chance... until now – and silently decides he's the luckiest man on Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning : smut (again)

Shanks helps Buggy up and leads him towards one of the last rooms the blue-haired man hasn't visited yet. He opens the door and invites his new boyfriend inside with a smile. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up."

Buggy shortly follows, and admires the room : a big bathtub, a similarly-sized shower, twin sinks and white tiles everywhere with touches of a dark, brownish red here and there. The redhead really has a nice place, and Buggy still feels a pang of jealousy. Yet, he quickly brushes it away at the prospect of a warm shower with the man he's spent so much time dreaming of.

Said man opens the water in the shower and lets it flow for the while it needs to get warm. Then he steps inside and lets it run all over his body, sighing in delight.

Buggy takes in the view of the redhead hand-combing his hair backwards under a steady stream of water, wonders how he's lucky enough to deserve this, shakes his head with a smile – _who cares, he's mine now_ – and joins his friend in the shower. The water's temperature is perfect and he enjoys the feeling of the water running down his body – also, the sight of Shanks doing the same, but that's a detail.

The redhead steps aside from the water stream, cuts it and grabs the soap. Then he faces Buggy, puts a hand on his waist and uses the other to apply soap to the younger man's skin until foam starts to form.

Buggy doesn't say a word, instead enjoying his boyfriend's ministrations, and relaxes into the touch.

Shanks diligently washes Buggy's torso and arms, all the while wearing a soft smile.

The blue-haired man wonders what the other's thinking about.

Then the older man pulls on the other's hip, coaxing him into turning around, and he starts washing Buggy's back.

Buggy can't see Shanks's face anymore and it's a bit frustrating, though he kinda forgets that as soon as the other's hands are all over his back, washing, massaging. He lets out a pleased moan and grabs his ponytail to place his long blue hair in front of him, allowing the redhead better access to his whole back.

Buggy can hear the smirk behind Shanks's words, "Enjoying yourself ?"

"Of course", he hears himself say before his brain catches up with his mouth.

The redhead's hands trail down lower and firmly grab his ass. "I can't say I'm not either..."

Buggy leans into the touch and Shanks's body, appreciating the warmth radiating from the other's skin.

"Shall I keep going ?"

"Hmm. Dunno, I like your hands and I'd like to have them all over me", Buggy says once more before his brain registers.

Shanks has his sexy lopsided smile as he retorts, "Hmm, greedy."

Buggy blushes. "Unless you don't want to, that is."

The redhead embraces Buggy, sighs behind his neck and caresses his torso. Then he trails lower towards Buggy's groin and grabs his renewed erection with both hands, stroking gently but firmly.

Buggy bucks at the contact, moans at the strokes and starts panting.

"You're so hot when you moan."

Buggy feels a familiar feeling coiling in his gut at Shanks's words. Hearing that kind of things really doesn't help concentrating on _not_ making such sounds, but hey, if the redhead is into it... He moans again, a little louder this time – he doesn't really have to force it, with the other's hand doing a wonderful job at making him melt.

Shanks mumbles something Buggy doesn't quite get.

He turns his head around and sees the redhead is blushing furiously. He raises an eyebrow and manages to stutter between pants, "Wh-what was that ?"

Shanks buries his head in the nape of Buggy's neck, and mumbles again, "I'm gonna get more of those sexy noises of yours."

Buggy feels hot all of a sudden. _Very interesting proposition, but how is-_

Shanks removes a hand from Buggy's front, to his utter dismay, but then quickly rinses it and places it between Buggy's ass cheeks, and the other groans at the touch.

Buggy arches his back to get as much contact as possible, relishing the multiple touches between his groin, his ass and Shanks's lips nipping at his earlobes.

Shanks prods at Buggy's entrance with one finger, the water helping with the lubrication but not enough to guarantee a pain-free stimulation. "You okay ?"

Buggy hums and nods.

While the first finger is inserted, Shanks covers Buggy's neck with kisses, not stopping his ministrations with his other hand.

Buggy arches his back a bit more, coaxing Shanks into a deeper movement, searching for his sweet spot.

Shanks gets the hint and removes his finger, deftly re-inserting it with a second one and curving them just right.

Buggy shouts when he sees stars and puts a hand on the wall to stabilize himself.

Shanks smirks and keeps working both hands.

Soon enough Buggy feels his orgasm approach, and since his vocalizations don't bother the other... well, he may or may not have shouted the redhead's name while cumming. He takes a few minutes to come down from the high, bracing himself against the white-tiled wall.

Shanks cautiously removes his fingers and cuddles his boyfriend, caressing his torso and arms, holding him tight and peppering his shoulders and neck with soft kisses.

"Wow", is all Buggy can manage.

"That much ?"

"Yeah."

Shanks reopens the water, washing them both from the soap and Buggy's release.

Buggy steadies himself and opens his eyes – when did he close them ? – and looks at Shanks's erection. "Need help with that ?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

Buggy raises en eyebrow. "You sure ?"

"Yeah, watching you getting off is enough in itself", the redhead smiles.

Buggy blushes and turns his head around. "If you say so."

"Wanna get clean, for real this time ?" Shanks chuckles.

"Sure."

Shanks cards his hands through Buggy's hair and pulls him forward for a kiss. His left hand finds the hidden hairband and unties it, unfolding the blue mass previously pony-tailed.

Buggy sighs into the kiss.

The redhead breaks the kiss, smiles and grabs the shampoo. He pours a decent amount of the fluid into his right hand, before applying it to his boyfriend's scalp.

Buggy relaxes into the touch and lets his head fall back. _That feels so good..._

Shanks works the foam down Buggy's hair, starting with the roots, massaging the scalp, and untangling any knots on his way down to the tips. Then he redirects the water stream towards Buggy and rinses the foam away, spending extra time carding his fingers through the blue mass.

"You really like my hair, don't you ?"

Shanks starts and stops his movements just for a split second, before resuming his washing. "I do", he says softly after a while.

When his boyfriend is done Buggy grabs Shanks's chin and pulls him closer for a kiss. He cards his fingers through red hair and, breaking the kiss, admits, "I like yours too. They're flashy."

Shanks softly smiles and kisses him eagerly.

Buggy responds with mirth.

When their lips leave each other they're panting and feeling hot all over again. "We should finish that shower or the water will run cold..." the older man trails out, sporting a blush stating he clearly doesn't want to stop here.

Buggy gulps, "Yeah, right", and grabs the soap to finish what Shanks started.

Shanks shamelessly admires the view, and takes the soap and shampoo as well to do the same.

Buggy admires too, and can't help asking for another kiss when they're done washing themselves.

Shanks rinses himself first and gets out of the shower while Buggy rinses the soap too.

When the blue-haired man gets out, the redhead is rolled up in a large towel, barely concealing an aching erection. Buggy smirks. "Sure you don't want any help ?"

Shanks breathlessly chuckles. "Yeah, don't feel like you _have_ to..."

"Alright", Buggy says and comes closer to hug his boyfriend. He whispers into his ear, "But I kinda want to have you making some noise too... so... feel free to ask me if you ever need any... _help_."

Shanks blushes furiously. "No, it's not that, I'm just... still a bit sensitive from earlier."

"Oh." Buggy blinks. "No problem", he smiles – _I'm not into pain for pain, so yeah, I can understand that_ – and hugs Shanks tighter.

Shanks sighs contentedly into his arms. "C'mon, I'll get you a towel", he says, and frees himself from Buggy's embrace.

The younger man reluctantly lets go, but dries himself nonetheless when the towel arrives.

"Wanna get out ?" The redhead says out of the blue as he puts his towel back on the convenient dryer.

"Sure. Where to ?"

"Dunno. Take a walk downtown and find something to eat for lunch ?"

"Sounds cool." Buggy slowly realizes that this kind of things is about to become his daily routine. Yep, he really is the luckiest man on Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in his bedroom, Shanks dresses up in a nice white shirt and brown pants.

Buggy thinks he's a bit gross, wearing the same clothes than yesterday, and he stares at them with a frown.

"Something wrong ?"

"No, I just... I don't have spare clothes and these ones are kinda dirty."

Shanks offers, "Oh, you can borrow something of mine if you want ?" before perusing his wardrobe in search of something fitting.

"Great, thanks", the younger man says, wondering what the other will come up with. The redhead has good taste in clothes so Buggy doesn't complain.

Black pants and a white and blue striped shirt – complimenting Buggy's hair – come out of the closet in a less than a minute.

Yeah, Shanks has good taste in clothes but the icing on top ? Buggy gets to wear the redhead's scent all over him. He looks damn good and it's so worth it.

"Is it weird that I find you hot in my clothes ?"

Buggy puffs out his chest. "Nah, that's perfectly normal : I'm flashy."

"And humble", Shanks snorts.

"That's how you like me."

Shanks slightly blushes and casts his eyes to the floor. "Obviously."

Buggy smirks and takes Shanks's hands. "You're cute when you blush."

The redhead's blush intensifies. "Am not !"

Buggy steps forward, and tilts his head for a kiss. He captures Shanks's mouth with his own and greedily licks at the bottom lip, enjoying the delighted sigh he coerces out of the redhead. Then he steps back, admiring his work – Shanks catching his breath and flushed red, lips wet from the kiss – and insists, "Are too. Now are we getting out or do I lock you into your own bedroom and do filthy things to that hot body of yours ?"

Shanks's blush officially matches his hair. There's a flick of lust in his eyes, and the way he bites his lip is really enticing, but then there's a growl echoing in the room and the redhead says sheepishly, "I'm starting to get hungry, we should get out and find something to eat..."

Buggy chuckles, "Alright, we'll have time for that later on anyway. I'm not planning on letting go of you that soon." He starts, realizing what he just said, looks at the redhead in bewilderment, and only finds a soft smile and a tender look on the other's face. _That was close..._

"Let's go then !"

 

* * *

 

Walking in the neighborhood, Buggy recognizes a few places where he already went and notices they're getting closer to his own appartment. That they live so close to each other yet never met until yesterday remains a complete mystery.

An indian restaurant finally finds grace to their eyes and the two men order their lunch. As their plates arrive, Shanks all but dives in.

"Hungry, are you ?" Buggy asks, amused.

Around a mouthful, Shanks replies, "Yeah, sorry, I'm starving."

"Still a walking stomach, I see."

"Some things never change..."

"And some do."

"Like ?" Shanks raises an eyebrow, visibly curious.

" _We_ have changed, we grew up. Things like your appetite may remain the same but you can't deny you've grown. I mean, I could dig old pictures of us and you'd laugh."

"Wouldn't you ?"

"Probably", Buggy admits with a smile. "Our expectations in life have changed too. Back then it was all for the parties and the fun, what do you want to do now ?"

"You mean now that I'm in my mid-thirties, getting old and such ?" Shanks chuckles.

"Yeah."

"I want a quiet life. Not boring, but tranquil. A nice place to call home, someone to come home to... holidays together and enough money not to worry about the destination."

"Someone to come home to, is that it ? Didn't you want to get married and have kids ?"

"I'm plenty fine with being a godfather ! His name's Luffy and trust me, he's enough of an unruly kid to convince anyone that having one of your own is a bad idea", Shanks shakes his head with a smile.

Buggy laughs.

"What about you ?"

"Always hated 'em so, yeah, don't want one, let alone more... And getting married seems too much of a hassle for a big party I can still have and a few papers I don't care about."

"Fair enough, so what do _you_ want now ?" Shanks looks intensely at Buggy.

"Someone to go out with... and someone to come home to." Buggy lightly blushes. "I want someone I can trust, someone who will tell me if something's wrong-"

Shanks interrupts him fervently, "Enough with the lies, right ? I mean, I've grown tired of those relationships where people don't talk together, don't try to make things work and can't even admit when they've grown tired of each other."

"Me too ! I want something solid, someone I can rely on."

"Someone who will help me become a better person."

"Seems like we're on the same page", Buggy concludes.

Shanks warmly smiles. "I was hoping so." From across the table, he reaches out for Buggy's hand.

The blue-haired man holds it tight, feeling something fuzzy and warm in his chest. To think that things could work out... _with Shanks..._ sounds like a dream.

"What's that goofy smile ?" The redhead asks with a smirk.

"N-nothing", Buggy stutters and removes his hand from the middle of the table, before diving into his plate as well.

Shanks chuckles and resumes his meal.

Stolen glances over the table punctuate lunch, Buggy not-so-secretly admiring the man in front of him. Either naked, wearing a suit or casually dressed, Shanks is stunningly hot. He also has a witty tongue, which isn't a dealbreaker at all, considering Buggy is pretty smart-mouthed too when he wants to. And he has this way of not caring about what other people think of him, this way of standing up for his friends – his chosen family –, this way of smiling all the time like a kid on Christmas, all these little habits Buggy remembers all too well that make him so attractive... who wouldn't be allured ?

Shanks derails his train of thoughts. "Done ? D'you want something for dessert ?"

"You", Buggy says before his brain registers – this seems to happen quite a lot while in presence of a certain redhead.

Said redhead awkwardly coughs and amends, "I mean... do you want to order something else ?"

Buggy feels himself blushing. "Uh, no, thanks, that was enough."

"Shall we get going then ?"

"Sure." Replaying the shameful bit of conversation over and over again in his head, Buggy mentally slaps himself before remembering that he's Shanks boyfriend, and as such, is allowed to say as many corny lines as he sees fit. He snickers while he puts back his jacket, searching for his wallet. No way he'll let the redhead invite him for their first- wait, is that a date ? He stops dead in his tracks, a certain goofy smile back on his face, and when he snaps out Shanks already paid for both their lunches. Damn it. He walks a bit faster to catch up with the older man, already outside of the restaurant.

Shanks sighs of contentment. "That was good. What do we do now ?"

"Hey, Shanks, you know my place isn't too far from here ? How about we watch one of those movies we were talking about yesterday ?"

"Hmm. Netflix all day long ? Lazy bum."

"Maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to drag you into a private place."

"That would be more interesting..."

"You can only know if you come."

"Damn, you got me", Shanks concludes with his trademark lopsided smile. "Shall we go then ?" He grabs Buggy's arm and looks at him expectantly.

Buggy gulps, and this time he voices it out loud : "I am so lucky."

"What do you mean ?"

"Nevermind, I just... I'm lucky, that's it."

Shanks fondly smiles.

It's so cute Buggy can't help himself, "I'll take you home, honey", and kisses him softly. When he opens his eyes again, he feels a fluttering feeling in his chest and suddenly doesn't care he's becoming cheesier than his boyfriend.


End file.
